En un parpadear
by MaxxLD
Summary: Para describir lo que hemos pasado necesitaría millones y millones de hojas, la tinta se acabaría antes de llegar a la mitad. Sonrisas, buenos momentos, grandes experiencias... nuevas experiencias, ahora sé que las mejores cosas suceden en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Colección de historias un poco más grandes que un drabble.
1. Ciencias

Debería poder etiquetar personas así como en Twitter. Hola! me encuentro escribiendo esto después de casi cuatro años de ausencia en esta página, aquí conocí muy buenas personas y grandes historias y fue por una que leí hace ya más de 6 años por la que decidí entrar a este mundo de los fanfics y es por una serie de historias que me animé a regresar. Les cuento que este nuevo proyecto no bajará de la clasificación T.

No es mi estilo redactar historias así, pero cuando me presentaron esta pareja (Jogan/Jesse y Jaden/Judai) no pude remontarme a mi infancia (volver a ver la serie) y toparme con unas escenas que daban pie a esto.

Espero que les guste. Será un pequeño álbum de diferentes historias, así como cuando coleccionábamos cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh! O estampas.

_Ciencias._

_SpiritShipping _(me instruí en el tema)

_Advertencias: aquí no habrá nada del otro mundo, lo juro._

* * *

La materia de ciencias no se le daba muy bien, sabía que necesitaba mínimo un ocho para poder salvar la materia y no ver a su odiosa profesora todas las vacaciones, pero por más que intentaba iniciar la primera cuartilla de su reporte no podía. Dejo salir un quejido de desesperación y giró la cabeza para ver a Jesse muy atento a lo que hacía los escarabajos de la clase.

-¿No te aburres de ver que no hace nada?- Jesse negó, para la sorpresa de Jaden el chico de ojos verdes había terminado tres cuartillas de anotaciones, a ese ritmo acabaría antes del anochecer. –Yo no tengo idea de qué hacer.- Dejó caer el lápiz y se recostó en la mesa.

-La maestra me prestó a Paul y su pareja para que hiciera sobre ellos mi reporte, tienes que ver todo lo que hacen.- Jaden se acercó y miró sin mucho interés antes de tirarse al suelo de la sala. –Son más fascinantes de lo que tú piensas… mira, creo que se están apareando.

Aquella última palabra despertó la curiosidad del ojos cafés, ¿apareando? Había escuchado esa palabra antes pero no estaba seguro de lo que era, se levantó a dar un vistazo y pudo ver a un escarabajo arroba del otro.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué significa?- preguntó con algo de interés

-Se están reproduciendo- ante eso ultimo la cara de duda de Jaden se hizo más grande. –Tienen sexo.- Dijo Jesse rendido, pero Jaden seguía in entender.

-¿Qué es sexo?

Jesse estaba asombrado de la inocencia de Jaden, estaba seguro que lo habían visto en clase, pero aparentemente Jaden no estaba poniendo atención.

-Es cuando un macho y una hembra… bueno ya sabes, en los humanos es cuando el hombre y la mujer…- La cara de Jesse se tornó roja al intentar explicarle a su amigo lo que el sexo era.

-El macho y una hembra… ¿No pueden ser dos machos?- Ante la pregunta Jesse se quedó aún más mudo.

-A… a qué te refieres.

-¿Dos machos no pueden tener sexo?

-Pues yo su…supongo.- Las imágenes que venían a la mente de Jesse eran todo menos inocentes. Por un segundo se imaginó con Jaden haciendo eso que el castaño había preguntado.

-Vamos a tu cuarto- Dijo Jaden levantándose el suelo.

-Para… para qué.- ¿A su cuarto? ¿Qué quería Jaden? Jesee esperaba que el castaño estuviera jugando con él. Se sentía abochornado, apenado que su mejor amigo le pidiera algo así, más cuando le acababa de preguntar si dos machos podrían tener sexo.

-Quiero que me expliques más sobre eso del sexo, pero sin que te de pena. En tu cuarto es más privado.- Jaden tomó la mano del joven de ojos verdes.

Jesse no estaba seguro de cómo acabaría aquello, una parte de él quería saber hasta dónde llegarían, otra imploraba que alguien llegara a su casa para tener excusa de no hacer lo que Jaden le pidió, su amigo realmente era muy inocente, eso o estaba jugando con las hormonas del muchacho, algo era seguro, la manera en que lo guiaba hasta su cuarto aun sujetándolo de la mano no era normal, es más juraría que en el rostro de Jaden estaba dibujada una sonrisa un tanto ¿perversa? Sí esa era la palabra, porque de no ser así habría encendido las luces.

* * *

Espero que les guste, nuevamente les digo que estoy un tanto oxidado en estas cosas. Si saben de algo que les gusta que mejore para que sea más sencillo a la hora de leer no duden de decirlo. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Nuevamente espero que les guste y ya saben, es un nuevo proyecto en el que me aventuro a muchas cosas, entre ellas las relaciones entre niño-niño. No me odien jaja, será sin secuencia o depende, si la trama da para más podría existir una continuación jaja, todo está de que les guste.

¡Que tengan buena noche!


	2. Calor

Sé que igual las historias son un poco cortas, pero no quiero que se aburran de estar leyendo algo muy extenso, por eso es que decidí hacer pequeñas historias que, pues nos dejaran algo a la imaginación.

Espero que les haya gustado la pasada, sé que no está tan bien redactada, pero tengo sólo el horario nocturno para escribir y subir… ojala y les guste este.

_Calor_

_SpiritShipping_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece._

_Advertencia: estará un poco subido de nivel._

* * *

Verano en la academia de duelos no era otra cosa que disfrutar de un clima muy agradable, cuando estabas en algún interior y éste contaba con aire acondicionado o clima. Este no era el caso del dormitorio Slifer Rojo en el que dos chicos se estaban quemando vivos, quemando en más de un sentido.

-¿Por qué no solicitas un ventilador?, creo que has hecho mucho por esta escuela como para que te lo nieguen- Expresó un chico de ojos verdes desde la semi frescura del suelo.

-Dudo que me lo den, hay políticas o una cosa así.- Respondió Jaden quien desde la ventana intentaba refrescarse un poco. –Deberíamos ir a la cafetería, ahí hay clima.

-Sería suicidio, todos se encuentran ahí.- Jesse se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia su amigo en búsqueda de un lugar más fresco, desgraciadamente los cuarenta grados de aquel día hacían de esa búsqueda algo imposible. –No sé Jaden, pero yo me quitaré la ropa.- Sin esperar la respuesta del ojos cafés comenzó a desvestirse para quedarse únicamente en ropa interior. –Vamos, que se siente mejor.

Jaden lo miró divertido, Jesse se había recostado de nuevo en el piso y se veía más a gusto, con el "y por qué no" en mente comentó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar como su amigo de cabello azul. No era algo que le incomodara, después de todo ambos eran chicos, ¿qué habría de malo quedarse en el dormitorio con su mejor amigo? Nada, y si a eso le sumamos que ambos estarían semi desnudos, bueno el calor era un perfecto justificante, pero algo dentro del castaño lo inquietaba.

-¿Alguna vez te habías quitado la ropa frente a otra persona?- Preguntó Jaden con algo de pena.

-A decir verdad no, eres el primero- Río un poco y cerró los ojos, estaba formulando alguna pregunta que pusiera en jaque a Jaden, sabía que era un juego bastante despiadado, pero después de todo el clima decidió regalarle un pretexto para quitarse la ropa frente a su amigo. De un momento al otro se le ocurrió una idea, no era la mejor, pero sin duda habría más contacto físico después de eso. -¿Es normal que lata así de rápido?- Preguntó Jesse fingiendo inocencia al momento que tomaba la mano del castaño y la colocaba en su pecho. –Siendo que va muy rápido, así como si estuviera muy emocionado.- Él sabía perfectamente la razón por la que su corazón latía tan rápido, estaba en una situación que le emocionaba, que le generaba algo de adrenalina.

-Pues… no, no se mucho de eso.- Respondió el castaño nerviosamente sin remover su mano del pecho de su amigo. –Su-supongo que has de estar excitado.- Jaden se mordió la lengua después de decir aquella última palabra. ¿Excitado? Realmente le había dicho tal cosa, el contacto físico en esa circunstancia le había generado descontrol o simplemente el nerviosismo fue quien hablo. Jaden intentó engañarse con la segunda, pero ésta compartía el mismo origen… Jesse lo ponía nervioso.

-Sí, quizá la situación me excita un poco.- Respondió Jesse cerrando los ojos. -¿Tú no estás excitado?

-Cre-o que, que un poco.- Jaden se sonrojó, no lo pudo evitar y efectivamente se encontraba levemente emocionado, compartía con Jesse el suelo, ambos a pocos centímetros de distancia, el calor y finalmente la ausencia de sus prendas hacía del aquel momento algo realmente grato para el castaño quien comenzó a reírse para liberar un poco los nervios.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Jaden señaló la ropa interior de su amigo y entre más la veía más soltaba risas burlonas. -¿Qué nunca te ha pasado?- Preguntó Jesse con algo de vergüenza en su voz. Aquel chico realmente estaba existido y su parte bajo no tardó en denostarlo. –No te burles Jai, después de todo tu eres el culpable.- Esa última afirmación calló las risas del castaño y un nuevo rubor se asomó a sus mejillas.

-¿Jesse, te- te gusto?- Preguntó con algo de timidez. El ojos verdes se acercó lentamente a Jaden y tras un suave "más de lo que crees" besó al chico quien sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Nuevamente espero que les guste. Ya saben que cualquier comentario estoy abierto a recibirlos. Les reitero que no seguirá una secuencia, serán pequeñas historias al azar pero que no bajaran de la clasificación T, así serpa mucho más interesante, y la brevedad de los capítulos es para que sea rápida la lectura.

Que tengan buena noche.


	3. Ducha

Gracias por estar leyendo este nuevo capítulo, como ya habrán notado me gusta jugar mucho con las situaciones para poner a los personajes en una posición incómoda pero divertida. Espero que les guste, esta vez nos pondremos algo más serios… bueno la verdad es que dudo poder hacer jajaja.

_Ducha._

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece._

_SpiritShipping_

_Advertencias: No hay nada explícito, simples pláticas de chicos._

* * *

Las clases de deportes eran por lo general agotadoras, practicar futbol o basket era algo normal, cualquier estudiante podía con un partido o dos, pero después de tres vueltas a la cancha y una serie de cien abdominales, hasta el que mejor condición tenía acababa exhausto y para relajarse un poco la clase entera iba a las regaderas con la firme decisión de tomar una ducha e irse a sus dormitorios para recuperar algo de energía.

-No quiero moverme por el resto de la semana.- Comentó un chico castaño quien se encontraba bajo la regadera.

-Yo tengo hambre, saliendo iré por algo de comer. ¿Vienes?- Preguntó el joven de ojos verdes que se encontraba en la regadera de al lado.

-Sólo si me invitas una hamburguesa.

-Me sale muy cara tu compañía.- Se burló Jesse al tiempo que extendía un brazo y revolvía el cabello mojado de su amigo. –Pero acepto el traro.- Claro que lo aceptaría, no le importaba pasar una, dos o las hamburguesas que fueran necesarias para que su mejor amigo estuviese más tiempo con él.

-¡Valla!- Dijo Jaden con cierto asombro –Nunca pensé que tuvieras tanto músculo.- Jesse se quedó mudo, había cerrado los ojos un momento para remojarse el cabello y sin darse cuanta tenía la mirada de Jaden sobre él. –Y para nuestra edad mira que está grande.- El ojiverde sólo alcanzó a cubrir su parte media con las manos, pero ya era un poco tarde, Jaden le había visto prácticamente todo. ¿Qué tenía de malo comparar tamaños? Eran chicos después de todo.

-¿Qué me andas viendo?- Jesse estaba alarmado, nunca pensó que Jaden fuera capaz de algo así, espiar a los demás no era típico del castaño… menos espiar a chicos desnudos.

-No te espantes, Jesse.- Afirmo el ojos cafés con tono de risa, no era la primera vez que Jaden veía a Jesse en esas situaciones, que el cabellos azules hubiera preferido pasarlo por alto era cosa distinta. -¿Ya te había dicho que me gustas mucho?- Bien, ahora la situación era más extraña. ¿Acaso Jesse imaginó la pregunta de Jaden?, no, todo apuntaba a que no y no, jamás le había confesado tal cosa, él lo recordaría.

-N… no.- Ya no sabía qué hacer, si taparse la cara de vergüenza o seguir cubriendo su parte media. –Cre-creo que es ti-tiempo de irnos.- Intentó salir de la regadera, pero Jaden logró sujetarlo de la mano antes de que saliera huyendo. Lo jalo hacia él y minimizó la distancia entre sus cuerpos. -¿Tienes idea de lo que haces?- Ambos compartían un sonrojo en las mejillas, era un momento extraño, emocionante pero extraño.

-Tengo una vaga idea de lo que hago… aunque claro está que no sé qué haré después.- Desnudos había más roce del necesario para un primer encuentro, cierta parte de sus cuerpos se tocaban entre sí, pero ellos estaban más concentrados en la mirada del otro. –Acabaremos con más hambre de la que ya tenemos.- Jaden río un poco antes de besar a Jesse quien ante el acto también dejó salir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

No era el lugar ni la manera, mucho menos el momento que Jesse había imaginado para tal cosa, es más, nunca pensó que Jaden fuera quien diera el primer paso… ¿A quién engañaba? Él siempre pensó que todo eso sólo sucedería en su imaginación, que el único lugar donde podría tener la libertad de tocar a Jaden era en sus sueños, pero hora que lo tenía tan cerca, que el contacto físico era más que una inocente entrelazada de manos, se dio cuenta que aquella sensación era infinitamente mejor que en sus sueños. Besó nuevamente al castaño con un poco más de pasión y deseo, sí, ¿Qué más daba? Ya estaban ahí, solos, nadie los iba a interrumpir.

-¿Ya te había dicho que me fascinas?

-Tenía una idea.- Respondió el ojos cafés entre pequeñas risas.

En las duchas, era poco romántico, pero ya habría tiempo para el romanticismo. No dejarían una oportunidad de estar tan cerca y mucho menos por el ¿qué dirán? Se ganarían quizá una suspensión o un castigo, claro, si se daban cuenta, pero a esas horas todo se encontraban en el comedor, ¿qué si los tachaban de calientes? Al final de todo ellos estaban juntos.

-La tarifa subirá a dos hamburguesas.- Bromeó Jaden antes de besarlo de nueva cuenta.

* * *

Les prometo que haré uno más romántico jajaja, sólo que me entre la inspiración. Espero que les guste y me digan en qué les parece este pequeño proyecto jaja en lo personal me divierto dándole libertad a mi imaginación para que cree mil y un posibilidades. Tengo en mente otras ideas que igual y me animé a desarrollarlas en un fic más largo (obviamente de esta pareja).

Temo que me he vuelto fan de ellos, ¿existe alguna denominación para esto? Porque por lo que he investigado solo hay el tan fangirl. Bueno no lo veamos como fanatismo si no como el irremediable escenario donde el protagonista de GX tiene un chico como pareja.

Que tengan buena noche.


	4. Nuestras Tardes

No saben lo bien que me siento al leer sus comentarios, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir y por lo visto siguen mis locuras jaja. De verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews y como ya les había dicho, el propósito de hacer capítulos pequeños es para que no sea tan cansado leer y en poco se pueda apreciar un gran mundo de posibilidades. Espero que éste capítulo les guste.

_Nuestras tardes._

_SpiritShipping_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece._

_Advertencia: Muy probablemente existe romanticismo y todo eso._

* * *

Los viernes, los días favoritos de un par de amigos, quizá porque la escuela terminaba temprano, porque tenían tiempo para divertirse, comer algo juntos o _luchar_ en aquel juego de cartas que amaban tanto. Había muchas razones por las cuales adoraban los viernes, pero sin duda una entre esas era considerada como regla de oro para ellos: tardes de películas. Sí, tan trillado como se escucha, pero era algo que no podía faltar.

No había más luz en la sala que la que el televisor despedía, las cortinas cerradas, ambos compartían el mismo sillón y frente a ellos una mesita repleta de todo aquello que podían comprar con los ahorros de su semana. Aquella tarde en especial habían decidido recostarse sobre el sofá a modo que ambos quedaran de frente, con la firme idea de ver una película a petición del ojos verdes. Pequeñas miradas fugitivas iban a dar a Jesse cuando éste estaba distraído con la trama, Jaden por otra parte había comenzado a divagar hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un leve suspiro de Jesse. ¿A caso estaba llorando?

-¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó preocupado el castaño mientras se inclinaba hacia su amigo.

-Si estuvieras más atento a la película sabrías que se murió la protagonista.- Se limpiaba las lágrimas bruscamente, pero aún sus ojos seguían húmedos. Jesse no era de los chicos sentimentales que lloraban con una película, pero algo en esa tarde lo revolvió por dentro, al menos esa era la justificación que él se daba. Por el otro lado Jaden sólo le sonrió, con algo de simpatía trató de calmarlo diciéndole que sólo era una película, claro que era una película, pero el hecho de haber perdido al ser amado sin poder pelear por esa persona era la razón por la que Jesse se sentía triste, impotente… molesto. –Es como si el destino decidiera quitarte a tus padres sin opción de pelea.

-¡Vamos! No seas tan sentimental, siempre existe una manera de arreglar las cosas.- Jaden tomó el rostro de su amigo con una mano y limpió algunas de sus lágrimas con el dedo pulgar. El ojos verdes sonrió ante el gesto y la incomprensión de su amigo. El castaño no era la persona más atenta del mundo, pero cuidaba a sus amigos por sobre todo y eso le daba la certeza de que por todo se puede luchar. –Si estuviera a punto de perderte pelearía con quien fuera necesario, si te llegara a perder no pararía hasta llegar a ti.- Cerró los ojos y le sonrió. Jesse imitó el gesto de Jaden y también acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-No sabría qué hacer si te perdiera.- Volvieron a salir un par de lágrimas de aquellos ojos verdes que rápidamente fueron removidas por Jaden. Algo extraño le pasaba a Jesse, al pensar en la posibilidad de perder a ese chico que ahora estaba sentado sobre sus piernas se ponía muy triste. –Yo no podría vivi…- Jaden silenció sutilmente a su _amigo_, le negó con la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa. Todo iba demasiado rápido para ambos, Jesse no se explicaba la razón de su repentino cambio emocional, pero le supo sacar partido pues ahora tenía toda la atención del castaño. Por otra parte Jaden sólo lo miraba a los ojos y por algunos segundos bajaba su mirada a los labios del chico debajo suyo, el haberlo callado era con la intención de que Jesse no tocara el tema, no de algo tan inevitable como la muerte pues aunque el ojos verdes no lo creyera, Jaden también entristecía con sólo pensar que algún día perdería a su mejor _amigo._

-Yo tampoco.- Volvió a sonreírle antes de besarlo delicadamente en la frente. -¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que eres de las personas más importantes en mi vida?- guiñó el ojo y se reacomodó en su lugar, pero esta vez minimizando la distancia de sus cuerpos y sujetando la mano de Jesse. –Cámbiale al 460, creo que está _The Avengers_.

-¿Te he dicho que eres muy romántico?- Ambos rieron divertidamente y justo antes de que Jaden dejara de reír, Jesse se le acercó depositando un beso en la mejilla del castaño. Se les era muy difícil expresar sus sentimientos, pero aquellos inocentes besos y sus manos entrelazadas prometían algo más… después de todo habría más tardes como esas.

* * *

Sé que quizá me proyecté un poco, pero creo que quedó bien, si no ya me dirán. Nuevamente les agradezco lean todo esto que se me ocurre por eso de las once de la noche jaja. Darles las gracias a los que dejan comentarios y también a aquellos que dejan y por alguna razón no puedo responderles, muchas gracias.

Les debo el capítulo del jueves, prometo ponerme al tanto este fin…sé que me precipito mucho, pero ¿qué opinan de una historia más larga (longfic, creo) de esta pareja?

Buena noche.


	5. Cumpleaños

Creo que surgió en mí el lado romántico, prometo que no dudará mucho jajaja si no les gusta, pero lo más probable es que salga de vez en cuando. El drama es lo mío y la verdad no me gustaría meterle drama a esto, porque surgirían muchos problemas y se harían muy grandes los capítulos (cosa que no quiero) por lo que les comento que tengo en mente un fic más largo, con una trama más compleja y espero que les llegue a gustar. Aún falta aterrizar bien la idea, pero es un hecho que lo haré.

Sin más los dejo es este otro capítulo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

_Cumpleaños_

_ ! GX no me pertenece_

_SpiritShipping_

_Advertencia: Lo dejaré a su imaginación._

-Sonríe.- Jaden detestaba las fotografías y no sabía cómo se había metido en ese lio. Jesse se encontraba delante de él con una cámara compacta en las manos, el chico de los ojos verdes estaba orgulloso de lo que había preparado para su amigo.

–Sí… ¿sabes? No debiste.- No sabía a donde mirar, de un momento a otro los presentes se fueron acercando con la intención de una fotografía con el festejado, aún contra su voluntad.

-Ni lo menciones. Dejar pasar una fecha tan importante es inconcebible.- Bien, Jaden lo comprendía, sus amigos loa preciaban y eso lo hacía sentir bien, pero ¿de verdad era necesario tanto? Con un pastel y algunos dulces hubiese sido suficiente, pero Jesse lo había sorprendido. No sabía cómo, pero hasta el pastel era de su sabor favorito. –Ahora todos sonrían para la foto.

Todos querían molestarlo, o eso fue lo que Jaden pensó cuando cada uno pidió una foto con el cumpleañero. No le molestaba del todo, le gustaba sentirse querido y más por el organizador de la fiesta quien ahora también era el fotógrafo. Jesse dejó la cámara a una chica rubia para que le tomara una foto con su amigo y antes de que el flash se disparase el ojos verdes depositó un beso en la cabeza del castaño quedando esa escena inmortalizada en una fotografía. Alexis río ante el gesto y devolviendo la cámara a Jesse salió por un trozo de pastel.

-¿Por qué trajiste a todos?- Preguntó en un apenas audible hilo de voz.

-Yo prefería un festejo en donde estuviéramos los dos, pero ellos insistieron en estar aquí.- Respondió con una media sonrisa. No es que sus amigos hubiesen arruinado sus planes de pasar el día entero con Jaden, pero en ocasiones tanta compañía podía ser molesta. -¿Qué dices si salimos un rato?- El castaño sonrió ante la propuesta y ambos salieron desapercibidamente del lugar dejando atrás a los _invitados_.

-No debiste, organizar algo así seguro te llevó mucho dinero.

-Qué importa, sabes que haría todo por ti… ¡ah! casi lo olvido, mi regalo.- Jesse sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño sobre de cartas de duelo. Con lo que le gusta a su amigo aquel juego seguro un sobre de la última colección edición limitada sería un regalo perfecto. Jaden tomó el sobre y abrazó a su compañero.

-Eres el mejor.- El ojos verdes le sonrió ampliamente, él no se consideraba el mejor, pero si Jaden lo decía aceptaría el alago. –Pero… no son cartas.- Un flash se disparó y al alzar la mirada vio cómo Jesse le fotografiaba. Buscaba _atrapar_ la expresión del castaño al ver que no eran cartas de duelo, o eso fue lo que entendió de la explicación de Jesse. El sobre contenía una única carta, de esas que se escribían a mano, Jaden la sacó y comenzó a leerla mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

_Jaden:_

_Sé que nos conocemos hace poco y creo que tanto como yo, tú sientes esta conexión que cada vez se hace más fuerte. No sabes la dicha que siento al poder estar todos los días contigo, he encontrado a alguien con quien reír hasta llorar, alguien con quien hablar de mis problemas… eres de las personas más importantes en mi vida y quiero que lo sepas; no soy el mejor chico de este planeta, pero te prometo estar para cuando me necesites y te prometo hacerte reír cuando pases días malos_.

_Tú y yo juntos podremos contra cualquier obstáculo que se nos atraviese y algo que es seguro es que no importa el tiempo que pase, siempre me sentiré ligado a ti, porque como y lo sabes me importas, porque cuando te encontré llenaste algo dentro de mí y porque…_

_Siempre tuyo, Jesse._

-"y porque…" no la terminaste.- Jaden miró a Jesse, sonreírse mutuamente ya era automático. Jaden creía saber el complemento que hacía falta en la carta de su amigo, pero deseaba escucharlo de la voz de él. Jesse se acercó al castaño y lo abrazó cálidamente, Jaden recargó su cabeza en el hombro del ojos verdes y correspondía el abrazo.

-Y porque _te quiero_.- Una amplia sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en los labios del imperativo chico. Realmente apreciaba todo lo que Jesse le había preparado, sus amigos ahí, todo le gustaba, pero lo que lo llenó de una inexplicable tibiez interna fue escuchar de la voz de aquel joven de cabello azul un _te quiero. _El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que alguien le había dado.

* * *

Ya habrá más situaciones como la de los primeros capítulos, ya verán, creo que estoy por una etapa algo melancólica y de ahí salen estos retorcidamente extraños capítulos. Espero que les guste y si es así me lo pueden hacer saber en un comentario, si no les gusta también jajaja. Que tengan una gran noche.


	6. Hora de dormir

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, ya había olvidado la emoción de leer los comentarios de ustedes y aun que yo inicié aquí con fanfics de Digimon, sé que como yo todos hemos visto una buena cantidad de animes que nos han marcado la infancia y bueno, nosotros que tenemos una imaginación imperativa decidimos tomar a estos personajes y ponerlos en situaciones cómicas, dramáticas o complicadas. Nuevamente les doy las gracias y en especial a Chiyo Asakura.

_Hora de dormir_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece._

_SpiritShipping._

_Advertencia: A ver qué tan mal pensados somos…_

* * *

Ya pasaban de las once de la noche, las luces estaban apagadas y dos chicos se encontraban sin poder dormir pues no terminaban de discutir a quien le tocaría arriba esa vez. Una pelea cotidiana desde que Jaden le pidió a Jesse se quedara a dormir con él hasta que el curso terminara. Para el ojos verdes no fue difícil tomar una decisión, los _lujos_ del dormitorio azul eran muchos, pero por supuesto que los cambiaría por estar con Jaden, aquellas peleas siempre acababan lejos de ser un problema resultaba ser un refuerzo a la amistad de aquellos dos chicos.

-La última vez te tocó arriba.- Se quejó Jaden mientras buscaba su pijama, en noches frías como aquella era mejor conservarse caliente, más cuando el dormitorio rojo a duras penas contaba con ventanas.

-Por si no lo sabías también me gusta arriba y desde que llegué sólo me ha tocado un par de veces.- Jesse miraba a su amigo quien aún buscaba entre sus cosas. -¿Sigues buscando? Sabes que a media noche ya no estarás vestido.

-Hace frío, no quiero enfermarme y que me prohíban los duelos.- Jesse soltó una risa burlona, los duelos eran la vida de su amigo, pero cuándo se daría cuenta que hay otras cosas que también importan, él esperaba que pronto. -¿Podría ir arriba esta noche? Ya mañana prometo que te toca.

-No estoy muy seguro, abajo no es la misma sensación.- Jesse puso semblante pensativo y se sentó a reconsiderar la propuesta. -¿Qué más me das?- Por la mente de Jaden pasaron una serie de opciones, pero no se atrevió a decirle a su amigo.

-Lo que me pidas, claro que no involucre mucho mi integridad física.- El ojiverde sonrió, por nada del mundo pondría en riesgo a Jaden, bueno riesgo físico, por suerte no mencionó nada de su integridad moral y sería el lado por donde lo atacaría.

-Besos.- Soltó Jesse sin más pensar. Sería sin duda un gran intercambio, él dejaría que Jaden estuviera arriba todo el tiempo si el castaño prometía darle besos casa vez que él quisiera.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué diferencia existe arriba que abajo? Yo me siento igual, pero no desistirás, ¿cierto?- Jesse negó con la cabeza. Era divertido ver como Jaden comentaba a evaluar los pro y contras del trato, pero qué más daba, desde que Jesse se había mudado al dormitorio con Jaden todos comenzaron con el rumor de que existía algo más que una simple relación amistosa, ellos no lo negaban y de vez en cuando para hacer enfurecer a las pretendientes de Jesse, el castaño lo sujetaba de la mano, claro que el ojiverde no necesitaba de pretextos para besar las mejillas de Jaden. -¿En los labios?- La cara de Jaden se tornó roja, le daba algo de pena, pero se le pasaría con el tiempo; asintió nerviosamente. Eso sólo significaría hacer en público lo que ya hacían desde hace un tiempo. –Eres la persona más manipuladora que conozco.

-Pero lo hago porque te quiero conmigo… me divierte ver tus caras.- Jaden le sonrío ampliamente. Él también lo quería consigo. -¿Ya encontraste tu pijama?- El castaño negó, aparentemente se encontraba sucia o algo así, tendría que dormir semi-desnudo. –Te propongo algo, esta noche nadie duerme arriba de la litera, dormimos juntos. Así nos daremos calor el uno al otro.- Pelear por una cama era infantil, pero era un rasgo que nunca desaparecería de ambos chicos. Jaden aceptó gustosamente, en el tiempo que Jesse había pasado en aquel dormitorio nunca consideró la posibilidad de dormir juntos.

-Deberíamos de dejar de pelar por quien duerme arriba o abajo, sería mejor dormir juntos.

-Me gusta esa idea, pero sólo si lo de los besos sigue en pie.- Ambos soltaron una risa, era obvio, Jesse realmente se sentía bien al lado de Jaden y por nada se sentiría intimidado ante las ofensas del resto de la población de la academia. –Ven, ya tengo un poco de sueño.- Jaden se subió a la cama, se cubrió con las cobijas y abrazó a Jesse.

-¿Cuándo pasaremos a… ya sabes, eso?- Jesse miró incrédulo a su amigo, ¿de verdad le estaba preguntando eso? –No es que te apresure, sólo es una inocente pregunta.

-No hay nada de inocente en lo que acabo de oír.- soltó una leve risa y lo abrazó con fuerza. –El día que te sientas preparado lo discutiremos, habrá que decidir quién irá arriba.- nuevamente las mejillas de Jaden se pintaron se rojo, pero desde hace días se había hecho esa pregunta, después de todo es lo que las personas que se quieren hacen o bueno, eso fue lo que le habían dicho, y si él y Jesse se querían no habría por qué no intentarlo. Sin duda debía tomar más información sobre _eso_, pero algo que era seguro era que si era con Jesse no le importaba quien iría arriba o abajo.

* * *

No se cachondearon jajaja pero ya habrá donde sí, se los prometo, después de todo dije que por algo no se bajaría de la categoría T, así que cuando pase _eso_ espero que no me quieran matar (no seré explicito, se los prometo).

Espero que les guste y sobre el longfic ya ando buscando ideas para hacerlo, tengo una principal pero haré anotaciones para aterrizarla bien. Ya saben que todo comentario lo pueden dejar, así mejoro y si les gusta mi trabajo con sus anotaciones les gustará más.

Buena noche.


	7. Lecciones

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, cada vez que suena mi celular y escucho que es un correo pienso que es una notificación de algún comentario jajaja, esta noche creo que me he inspirado lo suficiente. Por la tarde en la universidad en la clase de liderazgo vimos lo de los hemisferios cerebrales, una clase muy entretenida y creo yo, muy provechosa, pues me di cuenta que trabajo con ambos hemisferios, aun que les seré honesto, soy un desastre en cuanto a resolver problemas matemáticos se refiere.

No les echaré más rollo. Brevemente les comento que ya ando en las ideas para los capítulos clasificación T y quizá hasta un M, depende de qué pase en esta semana (if u know what I mean)

_Lecciones_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece._

_SpiritShipping._

_Advertencia: A ver hasta donde alcanza el nivel de cursilería en este capítulo._

* * *

Dos chicos se encontraban a la orilla de la playa viendo como anochecía. La jornada había sido complicada, pues se levantaron tarde ya que la noche pasada se habían desvelado mejorando su baraja, le sumó perder el desayuno y hacer doble rutina de ejercicio por reírse mientras el maestro hablaba de la importancia de mantenerse activos. Se miraron y rieron, juntos eran un desastre, pero así les gustaba.

-No entendí ni una palabra de lo que Alexis nos explicó hace rato.- Jesse se mojó las manos con el agua del mar y salpicó juguetonamente a Jaden.

-Ni yo, no sé por qué de un momento a otro nos comenzó a decir esas cosas y creo que me causó más dudas.

-Yo sólo le pedí consejos para besar.- Ambos volvieron a reír. La rubia se había alarmado ante la petición se du nuevo amigo, no sabía a quién quería besar, pero algo le decía que no era a una chica, por lo que consideró prudente instruir a sus amigos sobre la sexualidad humana haciendo énfasis en la homosexualidad. –Y nos salió con eso de los condones y lubricantes, hasta antes de esa plática no había escuchado de tales cosas.

-Así es Alexis, se preocupa por todos… apropósito, ¿entendiste eso de gay?- Jesse negó y miró los últimos rayos del sol. No era un tema que le interesara mucho, su vida se reducía a estar con sus amigos, divertirse, tener duelos emocionantes, dormir y recientemente a pasar tiempo con el castaño, lo demás podía esperar.

-Ante la falta de su ayuda, no nos queda más que seguir experimentando.- Jesse deslizó su mano para entrelazarla con la de Jaden. -¿Me das un beso?- El castaño asintió emocionado. Aún con el tiempo que llevaban no estaban muy seguros de su se besaban bien o no, simplemente lo hacían, les gustaba y si eso había sido el detonante del sermón de su rubia amiga ¡que lastima! Pues ellos seguirían haciéndolo.

Se miraron después del beso y como de costumbre se encontraba ese sonrojo en ambos rostros, era una reacción inevitable en ambos chicos. No sabían lo que hacían, no les importaba lo que los demás les dijeran, estar juntos era lo único que necesitaban. La luna comenzó a brillar en la oscuridad de la noche y con ellas unas pequeñas acompañantes que llenaban el cielo, se levantaron de la arena y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al dormitorio rojo; eran dos chicos distraídos, muy impulsivos, pero se querían y al final eso era lo único que importaba.

Creo que este salió muy corto, pero es para efectos de calidad en el servicio. Ya viene lo bu

* * *

eno jajaja, no por denigrar todo lo que hasta ahora llevo sino porque ya empezaremos con la razones por las que este fin está catalogado como T, así que mañana por la noche esperen algo.

Nuevamente gracias y espero que no se molesten con la brevedad de este, después de todo son como drabbles.

Buena noche


	8. Celos

Desde que inicié con esta colección de ideas me han llegado unos comentarios en ingles donde me dictan que los capítulos necesitan ser de mil palabras o más, no es que me queje, me gusta que me hagan anotaciones, pero como no puedo responderle me gustaría que me ayudaran a despejar mis dudas jaja, ¿está mal que suba capítulos de menos de mil palabras? Según yo se consideran drabbles, pero bueno, espero que algún día me explique por qué me dice eso.

Como ya habrán notado, estos dos chicos se la pasan en casa situación, lo bueno es que nos divertimos con ellos o, en algunos casos, compartimos emociones. De manera muy personal considero lo genial de leer, nos lleva al momento que nos redactan (espero hacer eso con ustedes jaja). Ya estoy aterrizando las ideas para el logfic y para hacer la continuación de uno que dejé el año antepasado, dejé muchos, pero éste en particular aún tiene elementos a los que les puedo sacar provecho. Gracias por estar leyendo.

_Celos_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece_

_SpiritShipping._

_Advertencia: Cuando alguien nos gusta podemos sentir celos hasta del perro… o el gato._

* * *

Lo odiaba, sí, ese era el sentimiento que experimentaba cada vez que veía a es horrible bola de pelos café pasar frente a él. Podría decir que ese gordo animal disfrutaba de estresarlo, esa era la única respuesta, porque ¿qué otra explicación tenía? Ese gato se le pasaba contoneándose frente a él. Lo peor de todo era que se la jugaba por la atención de Jaden, pues cada vez que iba con la intención de pasar un rato con el castaño, siempre se topaba con ese apestoso animal y por naturaleza su chico se la pasaba acariciando a aquel gato… ¿qué tenía ese gato que él no? podía enumerar todos los atributos que tenían y sin duda él superaba al felino, para empezar ¡ni si quiera se le veían los ojos!, él por el contrario tenía unos ojos verdes que eran la fascinación de muchas, pero Jaden no se detenía a verlos, prefería sobar el estómago peludo del animal en lugar de acariciar su firme abdomen. Sin duda odiaba a ese, gordo, oloroso, bueno para nada y estúpido animal, desgraciadamente no le podía hacer nada, siempre que intentaba perderlo el gato regresaba a la habitación de Jaden, por muchos nudos que le hiciera al saco y lo abandonara en algún lugar del bosque esa desgraciada bola de pelos regresaba para que su chico lo mimara. No estaba loco, ese gato le había declarado la guerra y Jesse no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Como de costumbre por las tardes, Jesse salía de clases de idiomas e iba a visitar a Jaden, rogaba por la ausencia del gato o como le solía deci _grasa con pelos._ Para su mala suerte ahí se encontraba, acomodado despreocupadamente sobre las piernas de su chico ¡como lo enojaba! Si algo no le faltaban eran ganas de arrojar al gato hacía el mar, pero respiró profundamente y se sentó en el suelo para mirar cómo aquella bola de grasa atrapaba la atención del castaño ¡qué osadía! Jaden era su chico, quizá él no lo sabía, pero para Jesse él era suyo.

-¿Quieres comer algo?, yo invito.- Jaden negó con la cabeza, estaba ocupado haciéndole caras al gato, ¡ni las veía! Eso era absurdo. -¿Quieres un duelo?- nuevamente negó ante la propuesta del ojiverde. -¿Quieres hacer algo conmigo?- La tercera fue la vencida, Jaden apartó los ojos del gato y le sonrió a Jesse.

-Demos un paseo con faraón… le gusta caminar.- Y valla que le hacía falta, pero lo que Jesse menos quería era estar con el gato, ¡que Jaden no se daba cuenta! De verdad detestaba a esa horripilante bola de pelos.

-Hablo de algo solos tú y yo.- Jesse se sonrojó levemente. –Desde que el gato regresó ya no hacemos nada juntos.- Su arma letal, una bien combinada mirada entristecida con un tono de reproche y su labio inferior saliendo del superior, nadie podía decirle a Jesse que no cuando usaba su arma mortal. Jaden sonrió y bajó al gato al suelo.

-¿Estas celoso del gato?- Sí, Jesse sentía celos de que ese animal ganara toda la atención de Jaden sólo porque la naturaleza le dio la facultad de ser peludamente hermoso ante la vista de todos. –Es solo un animalito.- Jesse volvió a hacer un puchero sin que Jaden lo mirara, pues se había alejado de Jesse con dirección a la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas?- Jaden rio un poco antes de sacar al gato y cerrar la puerta. Bien, parecía que si chico al fin le regalaría unos minutos para estar juntos.

-Me gusta verte sonreír.- Jesse había dejado salir una amplia sonrisa ante el acto de Jaden, fue una reacción involuntaria y gracias a la observación del castaño, el ojiverde se había apenado. -¿Por qué sientes celos de faraón? Él te quiere tanto como a mí.- Ese gato se la pasaba presumiendo, se burlaba de Jesse y entre los dos no había más que desagrado.

-Porque eres mi chico.- Se volvió a sonrojar, ¡le dijo a Jaden que era su chico! Bueno así era, sólo que el castaño no se había dado cuenta. Jaden se sorprendió un poco, no se esperaba tal respuesta de Jesse, al menos no tan rápido. Se apartó del ojos verdes y cerró todas las ventanas del dormitorio, caminó lentamente hacia Jesse y se inclinó para besarlo.

-En ese caso tú también eres mi chico.- Jaden se quitó la playera y volvió a besar a Jesse, después de todo los celos que faraón provocaron en Jesse acabaron en algo bueno para los dos chicos quienes se estaban comiendo a besos y a cada instante menos ropa se veía.

Ahora por más que esa bola de pelos intentara quitarle la atención de Jaden, Jesse sólo necesitaba quitarse la playera para que su castaño sacara al gato y cerrara las ventanas; esa olorosa masa café le había declarado la guerra y Jesse la había ganado.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

Buena noche.


	9. Shhh

Creo que esto saldrá más tarde de lo habitual, pero sigo con las actualizaciones "diarias". Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad que me han pasado muchas cosas buenas desde que regresé a la redacción de fanfics y como ya les había comentado, estoy en proceso de hacer un longfic, así que muy pendientes.

El capítulo pasado me pregunté qué haría Jesse si sintiera celos de alguien o algo y de ahí salió el capítulo pasado, pero calma, que la le tocará a Jesse regresársela a Jaden, mientras espero que les guste.

* * *

_Shhh…_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece_

_SpiritShipping_

_Advertencia: De verdad no sé qué decir…_

Jaden estaba preocupado, daba vueltas en círculos mientras se imaginaba situaciones cada vez más oscuras. Su amigo Jesse había desaparecido hace más de seis horas y nadie lo había visto cerca, nadie tenía la menor idea de dónde podía estar, Carbuncle Ruby tampoco daba señales. Pasaban de las 12 de la madrugada y el único que seguía despierto, al tanto de todo era el castaño, de ninguna manera se iría a dormir sin asegurarse que Jesse se encontraba bien, quería… más bien, necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

-¿Dónde estás?- Jaden salió de su habitación, quería un poco de aire fresco, tanta preocupación lo estaba alterando y necesitaba relajarse para pensar optimistamente, seguro que el ojos verdes se había quedado dormido en algún lugar del espeso bosque o quizá había salido a la ciudad para divertirse… pero ¿si alguien lo había secuestrado? ¿Si alguien lo tenía encerrado y no le habían dado de comer? Al igual que Jaden, Jesse comía cada rato y mantenerlo sin comida era el peor castigo del mundo. –Dame una señal de que estás bien.- Realmente se encontraba muy agobiado, entró de nuevo a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió a su cama, pero algo no parecía estar en orden, alguien o algo estaba en su cama cubierto con las sabanas. Sonrió, la ventana estaba abierta, aquella cosa en su cama era Jesse. Soltó un nuevo suspiro, esta vez de alivio.

-Ven a dormir conmigo.- La voz de Jesse perecía un tanto torpe, como si recién se hubiera despertado. Jaden se acercó a pasos pequeños, sin duda se encontraba más calmado, tranquilo que su amigo se encontrara bien, pero también se sentía molesto. Ellos habían sido claros, podrían ocultarle cosas a los demás, pero entre ellos no y Jesse había faltado a su palabra. –No te he visto en algunas horas.- Eso era un descaro de su parte, principalmente porque él fue quien desapareció.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste a dónde irías? Entre nosotros no hay secretos.- El castaño se detuvo a algunos pasos del cuerpo de Jesse, estaba enojado, quería respuesta ya.

-Salí, necesitaba un poco de aire.- ¿aire? Había el suficiente en la isla, si lo que Anderson quería era alejarse de Jaden, él lo comprendía. -¿Estas molesto?- La pregunta se respondía sola.

-¡Jesse Anderson!- El aclamado saltó de cama, no cabía duda que el castaño estaba enojado. -¿Dónde diablos te has metido?-

-Te juro que no estaba haciendo nada malo.- Se sobaba la cabeza, nuevamente esa voz entorpecida. Jaden se acercó para mirar con detalle a su amigo, la cara roja, mirada torpe, cabello más desacomodado de lo normal, algo estaba mal. –Ven, no te morderé, bueno sí, pero te gustará.- Bien, eso si no era normal.

-¿Es…tás ebrio?- Jesse se intentó levantar del suelo, pero fue inútil. De nuevo en el suelo le regaló una sonrisa boba a Jaden confirmando su sospecha. -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!- El castaño estaba más que enojado, giró sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda, simplemente no quería ver al ojiverde, al menos hasta mañana que estuviera sobrio. –Te dejaré aquí y mañana vendré a verte, no hagas más estupideces.

-Ya he cometido muchas esta noche.- Jaden lo miró de reojo, no podía levantarse, cada intento que Jesse hacía por subirse a la cama terminaba en un nuevo golpe. El enfurecido chico suspiro desganadamente, no podía dejar a su amigo tirado en el suelo, por más enojado que estuviera debía ayudarle a subir. –¿Sabes por qué lo he hecho?- Jaden se acercó a ayudarlo. –Es por alguien… me gusta alguien y no tengo el valor para decirle.

-Es una tontería, eres el chico con más valor que he conocido. No digas estupideces, vamos sube a la cama.- Jaden recostó a su amigo y lo cubrió con las sabanas. –Mañana mismo le dirás a esa chica que te gusta.- Sí, Jaden apoyaba a sus amigos, él los quería ver felices y Jesee no sería la excepción, pero cuando esas palabras de apoyo salieron de la boca del castaño sintió como un rubor se colocaba en sus mejillas. De alguna manera no quería que alguien se interpusiera entre él y el ojiverde, no es que lo quisiera para él todo el tiempo, pero si la mayor parte de este. Con una "Te veo mañana" dio una vuelta e intento irse, pero la mano de Jesse lo sujetó de la chaqueta roja.

-No es una chica.- Jesse ocupó toda la energía que le quedaba para jalar a Jaden hacía él. –Me gusta un chico.- Le susurró a su amigo a manera de secreto. Jaden se encontraba encima de él, lo miraba con esos ojos perdidos y le colocó el dedo en los labios como señal de que guardara el secreto. –Shhh…

-Guardaré el secreto.- Jasse soltó una pequeña risa, negó bruscamente con la cabeza.

-Me gusta cierto chico castaño, imperativo y lindo. Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos y se preocupa mucho por mi.- Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Jaden. Beber hasta perderse no era la solución, no era la mejor manera de tomar valor y decirle algo que el castaño ya sabía, lo sabía desde sus últimos duelos donde quedar en empate significaba más que un duelo muy reñido, aquella vez que se desmayó y Jesse en lugar de llevarlo a la enfermería decidió cuidarlo por su cuenta. Quizá el ojiverde no se había dado cuenta, pero sus actos le habían delatado y aun que Jaden se caracterizaba por ser distraído, había comprendido los sentimientos del chico que tenía debajo. –Deberías de comer un poco más.- Ambos rieron, Jesse por su evidente estado y Jaden por el tono de su amigo. Todo el enojo que el castaño había experimentado desapareció tan pronto besó la mejilla del embriagado chico. La noche no sería cómoda, pero Jesse se encontraba ya a su lado, no le importaba dormir entre rocas siempre y cuando el ojiverde estuviera con él.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza. Ya estoy trabajando en el otro cap. Prometo subirlo en el trascurso de la madrugada. Jaja ayer tuve un problema con una de mis perritas y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir. Espero que les guste y me den su más sincero punto de vista.

Buena noche.


	10. Juegos

Se los prometí y aquí está el siguiente capítulo, sólo que cuidado, mi mente está un poco viajada y ya no es horario familiar (si lees esto otro día ya te di una idea de lo que puede venir), espero que les guste.

_Juegos_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece._

_SpiritShipping_

_Advertencia: Son pocos los niños que juegan esto… o bueno eso creo._

* * *

-Según yo uno debe de ir adentro, la pregunta es ¿a dentro de qué?- Jesse miraba su parte media con cierta duda, no sabía qué hacer. En las clases de primaria le habían enseñado que el miembro masculino iba dentro de la vagina de la mujer, pero ¿qué se hacía en esos casos? Las clases de ciencias naturales no habían servido de mucho.

-Ni idea, el mío está igual… ¿estamos haciendo algo mal?- Jaden no apartaba la vista de sus intimas partes. Ambos estaban muy confusos, sin duda debieron prestar mayor atención en las clases de sexualidad de la secundaria, pero ¡vamos! Cuando hay duelos de por medio lo demás queda en segundo plano, y a decir verdad ninguno de los confundidos chicos pensó que en la posibilidad de vivir una experiencia similar. -¿Y si…?- Jaden movió su cadera y provocó un ligero choque entre ambos miembros causándoles una sensación placentera.

-Debe de ser de otra forma, pero me gustó lo que hiciste.- Jesse mostró una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y acto seguido, ambos comenzaron a chocar entre si. Aquella nueva sensación era por mucho una de las mejores que habían experimentado en sus vidas, no podían compararla con nada, ni con la emoción y adrenalina que corría cuando se enfrentaban en duelo. –Es como guerra de espadas. ¡Te reto a otro enfrentamiento!- Usando un tono cómico agitó su pene para simular el desenfunde de una espada.

-¡No sabes con quien has decidido luchar!- imitando el acto y entre risas, Jaden se acercó con la convicción de una nueva colisión entre sus partes medias. Cautivos de las sensaciones que se generaban uno al otro unieron sus labios con gran pasión.

En sus rostros estaban dibujadas unas sonrisas muy peculiares y en sus mejillas un sonrojo muy evidente. Esa nueva experiencia que juntos estaban viviendo había marcado el inicio en una nueva etapa, ya era algo más íntimo. Los besos rápidos y abrazos no podían faltar, después de todo medio comprendían lo que estaban haciendo. Nadie los podía culpar, eran sólo dos chicos que sentían afecto entre ellos, un cariño que se convirtió en algo más y que con el tiempo necesitó de un contacto más íntimo para satisfacer ese lado sexual que pensaron nunca despertaría, pero que irremediablemente lo hizo. Entre besos y roces más marcados ambos decidieron terminar con su _momento de intimidad_, ya habría más tiempo y otras ocasiones para seguir experimentando. Por el momento sólo eran dos chicos cuyos actos carecían de malicia, dos niños que sólo estaban jugando.

* * *

Bien, es corto pero ya está más entrado en tema jaja, espero que les haya gustado, decidí dejarlo así para no ser tan explícito. Ya tengo la idea para el capítulo de mañana y otro para uno dramático que espero me quede bien jaja. Gracias por leer y tranquilos, que apenas vamos por lo bueno jaja.

Buena noche.


	11. Celular

Nuevamente me he retrasado un poco en la actualización, pero ayer tuve un día muy atareado y cuando llegué a casa sólo cené algo y morí en la cama. Hoy procuraré subir los dos capítulos, el de ayer y el de hoy… ya tengo las tramas, sólo es cuestión de desarrollarlas, espero les gusten y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

_Celular_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece_

_SpiritShipping_

_Advertencia: ¿Adicto a mi celular? Para nada…_

* * *

-No es que sea la cosa más divertida del mundo, Jai, pero puedes hacer muchas cosas con él.- Sí, tenía que admitirlo, él no era fanático de la tecnología; en su mundo bastaba con saber cómo funcionaba el televisor para ver su programa favorito a media noche, y su novela a las 3 de la tarde; el microondas también era de vital importancia, ¿de qué otra manera podría calentar su comida?, su computadora y una videojuego portátil, y claro su inseparable disco de duelo. Eso era lo que Jaden necesitaba para ser feliz, en cuando a tecnología se refería, todo eso de los celulares, redes sociales y demás le era completamente absurdo. ¿Hablar por internet con alguien que tienes a dos metros? Bastaba con gritarle desde donde estuvieras para llamar su atención, pero nadie más lo veía así. Más de media población de la academia se la pasaba sumergida en sus celulares, como si lo demás no importara y lamentablemente Jesse no era la excepción.

-Sólo tengo Facebook porque tú me pediste que lo abriera, de otra manera no lo hubiese hecho.- El castaño detestaba todo aquello, en primera porque los ojos de Jesse deberían de estar viéndolo a él y en segunda, si el ojiverde quería tocar algo, Jaden estaba en la mejor posición. -¿Con quién hablas?- Jesse tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, no es que sintiera celos, pero ¿por qué diablos se reía de lo que alguien le mandaba por mensajes?

-Hablo con un chico que conocí hoy en clase de historia, me agregó.- A ver, a ver, ¿alguien que recién conoció? ¿Lo agregó? Aparentemente algunos en la isla aún desconocían la relación entre Jesse y Jaden, pero para el castaño estaba bien, después de todo así fue como se conocieron ellos, no había nada de malo en conocer gente nueva. –Eso me recuerda.- El ojiverde sacó de su bolsillo otro celular. ¿De verdad eran necesarios tantos celulares? –Te compré uno nuevo, es un iPhone, tiene conectividad Wi-Fi, aplicaciones a redes sociales, cámara, le puedes introducir música y mira.- Jesse abrió uno de los iconos en la pantalla del celular. –Te dice dónde estoy.- Bien, ¿un qué? ¿Que tiene qué?

-Jesse, te lo agradezco, pero sabes que esas cosas no me gust…- Era absurdo, en la pantalla había aparecido una notificación de Jesse, ¡estaban a 20 centímetros por Dios! -¿Qué es eso de relaciones?

-Si lo aceptas, en tu perfil y en mi perfil aparecerá que estamos en una relación, ¿no es genial?- No del todo, pero si lo aceptaba ese molesto chico que le estaba mandando mensajes a Jesse se enteraría de una buena vez quien era Jaden. -¡Genial!

-¿Ese que dice que le gusta es el chico que acabas de conocer? – Jesse asintió. -¿Siguen hablando?

-No, que raro, de repente se desconectó.- El castaño sonrió alegremente, ahora ese desconocido sabía quién era Jaden para Jesse y media academia de duelo también. –Tengo que ir a clase, nos vemos en la noche.- Jesse le levantó apresuradamente y salió a paso veloz, iba algo retrasado para su última clase. Jaden seguía sentado, sorprendentemente aún tenía media hamburguesa frente a él.

-Estas cosas…- Miró su nuevo celular y cómo recibía un mensaje de Jesse _"Te amo, te amo, te amo, nos vemos en la noche. Hoy toca"_ Jaden rogaba porque nadie haya visto su sonrojo, el ojiverde sabía perfectamente cómo hacer que sus mejillas ardieran. Con mensajes como esos hasta él podría hacerse adicto a los celulares, bueno, más bien a lo que era adicto era a esas pequeñas demostraciones de afecto que Jesse le daba… no, su adicción era él, Jesse.

* * *

Yo sé que está corto, ustedes tranquilos que ya una vez que entramos en lo mero bueno jajaja, lo demás vendrá poco a poco. Está medio raro el contraste, pero espero que les guste y si no, ya saben, se acepta de todo.

Gracias por haber leído este nuevo capítulo, más tarde subiré el que hoy corresponde.


	12. Entonces ¿Para qué sirve?

¿Qué es lo más normal que una pareja haga un fin de semana por la noche? Quizá fue esa pregunta la que inspiró la idea original sobre este capítulo, pero ayer que salí de tomar unas fotos, el clima no era lo que esperaba. Llovía como no tienen una idea y me mojé, fue cuando esa idea llegó a mí y me sedujo para cambiar el fic de hoy. Espero que seguir mis impuso no sea contraproducente.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

_Entonces… ¿Para qué sirve?_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece_

_SpiritShipping_

_Advertencia: ¿Alguna vez han entrado a una tienda donde venden… qué?_

* * *

Se supone que sería una visita rápida, o al menos Jesse había planeado eso. Por su mente nunca pasó todo lo que encontraría en ese lugar, era de noche y lo que menos quería era encontrarse a alguien conocido, era una ciudad chica y prácticamente todos conocían a todos. Se dirigió a un joven de cabello oscuro con la intención de aclarar una de las miles de dudas que le habían surgido, pero el encargado parecía tener nulo interés que orientar a los compradores, no lo culpaba, después de todo cuando ya has probado _eso_ lo más normal es que sepas de lo que trata y de las cosas que puedes hacer con un poco de imaginación, ese no era el caso de Jesse.

-Disculpe, ¿podría asesorarme?- Se arriesgó a abrir la boca, un par de parejas que alcanzaron a escuchar la pregunta lo vieron divertidos. _"Principiante"_ pensaron y no estaban equivocados.

-Niño, ya tendrías que saber para qué sirve cada cosa ¿Qué les enseñan en la preparatoria?- El encargado miraba algo fastidiado al ojiverdes, pero al ver que su pregunta era seria sólo soltó un suspiro desganado, ¿qué podía hacer? Le diría lo básico, si necesitaba más ayuda que preguntara después, tenía que ir a la sala trasera a ver cómo un grupo de chicos habían dejado las cabinas. –Estante uno y dos lubricantes, tres y cuatro lencería, cinco y seis juguetes para mujeres, el siete son juguetes para hombres, pared detrás de ti disfraces y películas… ya sabes de cuales, la pared que está tras de mí son los condones que tenemos en existencia, si necesitas rentar un DVD y una cabina primero pagas y luego escoges la película, mi compañera te indicará a la cabina que debes pasar, el _gloryhole_ no está disponible, el cuarto oscuro necesita dos personas más para empezar. Aceptamos tarjeta de crédito y débito, hoy aplica veinte por ciento de descuento en lubricantes base agua en la compra de un paquete de condones. Dudas cuando vuelva.- Y tan rápido como le explicó se retiró a la parte trasera del edificio dejando a Jesse más abochornado de lo que ya estaba.

-Gra-cias.- Miró a su alrededor, la tienda era enorme y aun que ya sabía en qué parte estaba qué, aún le daba miedo encontrarse con alguien conocido. Caminó hacia el estante dos, miró su contenido y se rascó la cabeza. -¿Qué diferencia hay entre base agua y aceite?- Estaba hecho un lio, no sabía qué hacer, cual elegir… necesitaba ayuda ya o de lo contrario se tendría que marchar. –Me pregunto si con saliva será suficiente.- Bromeó para sí, pero la chica encargada lo había escuchado.

-No.- Le respondió entre risas. –Siempre es mejor con un lubricante, el base agua es menos viscoso que el base aceite y es un poco más cómodo. Si tendrás relaciones por primera vez te recomiendo ocupar uno.

-Sí, es mí… nuestra primera vez. ¿Crees que con un frasco sea suficiente?- Preguntó más apenado. No se sentía bien al ser orientado por una chica para su primera vez, bueno no cuando su primera vez sería con un chico.

-La próxima vez que te vea por aquí ya no tendrás ese brillo en tus ojos.- Volvió a bromear la encargada, era bastante divertido ver al chico como conejo acorralado. –Mira, lo mejor que puedes hacer para prevenir problemas es usar condones, espermaticidas y lubricante. Con un frasco te alcanzará, en cuanto a los condones te recomiendo llevar dos carteras de tres, usualmente los primerizos no saben colocárselos.- Jesse se sonrojó y miró al estante con curiosidad, no habría problemas de embarazo si a eso se refería la encargada.

-No hay riesgo, no sé si me entiendas.- No era el único en esa tienda y le daba algo de vergüenza ser el inexperto que pedía ayuda en todo, pero la amable joven le ayudaba sin molestia y claro había comprendido a la primera la ausencia del riesgo en una primera vez.

-En ese caso lleva sólo un frasco de lubricante y condones, será más sencillo y aprovecharás la promoción.- Sí, era lo mejor, bueno, no es que él supiera, pero si la encargada le había dado ese consejo lo seguiría, no quería lastimar a Jaden en su primera vez. –Ten mucho cuidado a la hora de _introducir_, es una parte muy delicada.

-Te agradezco, fuiste muy atenta conmigo.- La chica le regaló una sonrisa y le cobró, era tierno ver como un niño se aventuraba a su primera vez. Le entregaba su compra cuando se acercó un poco a él y le susurroó.

-No te frustres si duras poco, la primera vez así es.- Jesse sonrió, estaba muy apenado por las imágenes que se formaron en su mente, pero qué más daba, sería su primera vez con el chico que más quería en este mundo, el tiempo que durara lo gozaría al máximo.

Salió se la SexShop aún con algunas dudas, pero seguro de lo que pasaría esa noche. Después de un duelo nocturno, una gran cena y unos cuantos minutos hablando de lo mucho que se gustan vendrá ese momento que les entusiasmaba tanto. Sin duda sería una gran noche y con el sabor favorito de Jaden impregnado en los preservativos, el castaño se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

* * *

¿Qué tal? De verdad me gustarían sus más sinceros comentarios jajaja, espero que les haya gustado y pues ya saben si no me dicen para que mejore y le guste. Si le gusta ya le hice jaja, muchas gracias y lea adelanto que el próximo cap ya me voy a desquitar jajaja lo haré un drama hecho y derecho (o eso planeo).

Buena noche.


	13. Tarde

Sí, el capítulo que había subido no estaba bien. Incluso me desagradó, pero entré en pánico, no sabía qué escribir jaja me bloquee y la razón bueno, ya saben… surgen problemas en nuestras vidas a los que no les podemos dar solución no porque no queramos, si no porque hay personas que nos cierran las puertas. Pero el día de hoy fue muy divertido, descubrí que los hombres no podemos estar en más de dos actividades al mismo tiempo y tengo una razón más por qué estar feliz.

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Tuve una junta el día de hoy y surgió esta idea.

_Tarde…_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece_

_SpiritShipping_

_Advertencia: Existimos personas que por más que nos tropezamos con la misma piedra no comprendemos que debemos de levantar el pie._

* * *

Ahí iba, tarde como de costumbre. Se justificaba a sí mismo con decirse que la culpa fue de su celular pues no había sonado la alarma a la hora correcta, en la lista de justificaciones entraba el tráfico y claro, pasar por los cafés que su jefe le pedía día con día. Con diez minutos de retraso que sin duda le costarían un gran sermón entró sigilosamente a la oficina de su jefe. Trabajar para el editor de la revista _The Rolling Stone_ tenía su precio, pero con su sueño de ser editor y publicar un libro, Jaden se partía en mil pedazos para cumplir todas las exigencias de su jefe; sorprendentemente no había señales de su explotador. Colocó los cafés en el escritorio, tomo el suyo y se sentó frente al computador. Todo parecía sospechosamente en orden, los demás trabajadores estaban a su ritmo habitual, alterados por que todo saliera bien; por otra parte la chica que siempre llevaba las reseñas de las notas se encontraba platicando con el ayudante del diseñador gráfico… ¿por qué todos estaban tan tranquilos? Cuando su jefe llega generalmente todos parecen locos, la tranquilidad del lugar sólo se debía a la ausencia del tirano editor y él nunca faltaba.

-Si no está muerto- Jaden comenzó a imaginar, por un segundo dibujó la silueta de su capataz en el frio asfalto y junto peritos y el auto que le provocó la muerte, pero sacudió bruscamente la cabeza. La muerte de su jefe lo sacaría en un dos por tres de su puesto y tendría que renunciar a su sueño de ser editor. Volvió a su mente, buscaba una razón más lógica para la ausencia de su siempre puntual jefe. –El viaje lo tiene agendado hasta la semana que viene y hoy tiene reunión hasta las tres.- Encendió el computador para mirar una vez más la apretada agenda de su jefe y ahí estaba, una nota en el escritorio de la computadora. _"Adelantó la junta a las ocho de la mañana, espero que llegues temprano y la pantalla no se bloquee" _–Mierda- Se dijo a sí mismo, sintió el frio sudor recorrer su espalda, llegar tarde al trabaja ya era algo "normal" y su jefe había prendido a tolerarlo, pero legar tarde a una junta era prácticamente suicidio laboral. Tomó los cafés y se apresuró a llegar a la sala de exposiciones, ya iban veinte minutos, con algo de suerte sólo lo regañaría. –Buenos días.- sutilmente entró con los cafés en la mano, no haría el mínimo movimiento hasta que su jefe no diera señal de aprobación.

-Miren quién ha decidido unirse, menos mal que llegas o la junta no podría avanzar.- Lo odiaba, pero comprendía que era su único boleto para obtener lo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado. –Comunícame con _Universal Records_, necesito escuchar el nuevo sencillo _ADELE_ antes de que al idiota de mi jefe se le ocurra ponerlo en la portada mensual. Corre la voz que hoy por la tarde nos reuniremos para la entrega de acreditaciones, los _Grammy_ se acerca… necesito que consigas el EP que promocionó _Katy Perry_ durante su estadía en Australia.- Y el más de peticiones comenzaba a crecer y crecer. Ya no era novedad que el chico castaño abandonara su hora de desayuno por entregar a tiempo su trabajo y más vale que fuera a tiempo, por suerte no había perdido su trabajo. –Sal y busca a Jesse, ha quedado conmigo para una entrevista.

-¿Je- Jessie? ¿Jessie J?- Bien, no era el mejor en la música y solía confundir géneros, canciones y cantantes, pero si sobrevivía a ese mundo de locos un par de años, el trabajo como editor de _The New York Times_ era casi un hecho.

-No seas absurdo, Jesse, cabello azul, ojos verdes. En de esta nueva moda del TeenPop.- Claro, características distinguibles, eso hacía menos pesado el trabajo. Salió de la sala, necesitaba terminar temprano sus debes si quiera llegar a ver su novela a las diez de la noche. –Ojos verdes.- Se reiteró antes ver a lo lejos un chico que reunía las características antes descritas. -¡Hey! ¡Jesse!- Corrió para darle alcance. No era de esas nuevas estrellas plásticas, parecía un cantante al estilo Justin Timberlake en sus unicios. –Soy Jaden, asistente de Seto. Me han pedido que te llevara a la sala de juntas.

-Bien, ¿oye, es cierto que Seto es muy mala onda?- ¿Mala onda? Si con eso se refería a que lo explotaba y lo tenía muerto de hambre entonces sí, sí era mala onda.

-Es duro, pero el mejor en su trabajo.- No podía echarle tierra, no por lo que Seto representaba en su carrera.

-¿Sabes? Tienes muy bonitos ojos.- Wow, ¿Cuándo empezaron hablar de ellos? –Son como un chocolate semi-amargo.

-Gra-gracias.- ¿qué demonios acaba de suceder? ¿Ese calor que Jaden sentía eran sus mejillas sonrojándose? Es un artista, vive para engañar a las personas.

-Si tienes un tiempo libre deberíamos salir a comer… supongo que Seto comprenderá.- Seto solo comprende que Jaden debe de dormir porque la ley se lo dice, si de él dependiera la jornada de trabajo… bueno, quizá el modo zombie sería un estado normal. -¿dirás que no?

-Pasa, mi jefe de espera.- No dio respuesta, sabía que solo le tomaría del pelo y no estaba para perder el tiempo, no cuando los Grammys estaban cerca. Necesitaba estar preparado, quería ir y quizá conocer a uno que otro cantante, no era su prioridad, pero trabajando en eso algo de provecho tendría que hacer.

Dejo al chico en junta y regresó a sus labores, extrañamente había terminado más rápido de lo pensado, el single, el contacto con _Universal, _el EP de _Perry_, todo lo etnia cubierto. Cerró los ojos un momento y como acción no prevista sonrió ampliamente, aquellos ojos verdes que había visto hace unos minutos atrás eran la razón de su sonrisa. Era un chico despreocupado, feliz, enérgico y sin duda muy atrevido, con una buena imagen quizá desbancaría a _Justin Bieber_. Volvió a sonreír y a sentir ese ardor en las mejillas al recordar su cumplido.

-Ahhh… artistas.- el sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró el numero ¡maldición! Era interno, Seto lo llamaba. Tan pronto como pudo se levantó y en menos de un minuto se encontraba frente a su jefe. -¿Se te ofrece algo más?

-Jaden, necesito reunirme con los ejecutivos de _Warner_ _Music_ ahora, por alguna extraña razón Jesse se negó a acompañarme. Llévalo a comer y no lo descuides ni un segundo. Te doy el resto del día, pero por favor que nadie se entere.- Dicho eso salió.

-Creo que no hubo mucho problema después de todo ¿verdad, ojos bonitos?

-Se te hará invitarme a comer.- Ambos rieron un poco, se miraron a los ojos y con una gran sonrisa se echaron a caminar con dirección hacia la puerta de salida.

-¿También se me hará invitarte a cenar?- nuevamente las mejillas de Jaden comenzaron a arder, ¡esa estrellita sí que lo ponía a mil! –Una cena casera en la habitación que rento, pediremos algo

Jaden lo miró y sólo le sonrió. Seto le había pedido no descuidarlo ¿qué si le pasa algo a Jesse en el transcurso de la noche? Quería mucho su trabajo como para perderlo por no acatar las órdenes de su jefe, irían a comer y después a su habitación de hotel sólo para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden; se burló de sus estúpidas justificaciones, sobraban y por nada lograría engañarse, si todo acababa bien Jaden se haría el fan número uno de Jesse… quizá ya lo era.

* * *

Espero que les guste, creo que el bloqueo mental desapareció, pero estures dirán.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y nuevamente los invito a leer el oro fic que acabo de empezar, es de Digimon y si les gusta el rollo de novela policíaca, quizá sea de su agrado.

De verdad espero sus mas sinceros comentarios.

Buena noche.


	14. Mensajes

De verdad lamento todo, han ya pasado muchos días desde la última actualización, pero es que estaba en finales y decidí ponerle todo, luego me tomé una semana de recuperar el sueño perdido y bueno jaja, heme aquí. Espero que no estén molestos y si lo están díganlo en un review jaja.

_Mensajes _

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece_

_Spiritshipping._

_Advertencia: los mensajes pueden llegar a ser lo suficientemente inapropiados._

* * *

Ya era común mensajearse entre ellos, cuando tenían poco tiempo para verse, cuando querían comunicarse algo importante… por las noches cuando los ánimos se calentaban y no compartían la misma cama, largas conversaciones eran el motivo de sus desvelos y de encuentros nocturnos no esperados.

Jesse: _"Eres un chico muy lindo"_

Jaden: _"Y tú la mejor persona de este mundo"_

Jesse: _"Me gustas tanto que te podría comer"_

Jaden: _"No lo haces porque no quieres, estoy en la mejor disposición"_

Jesse: _"Mejor hablemos de otra cosa antes de que te arrepientas"_

Jaden. _"¿Yo? Nunca me arrepiento de nada, y a decir verdad yo también tengo hambre"_

Jesse: _"¿De carne? Tengo antojo de cierto castaño, pero no sé si por la hora pueda ir por un bocado"_

Jaden: _"Lo más seguro es que sí, el restaurant del dormitorio rojo trabaja 24x7 desde que todos subieron de rango"_

Jesse: _"¿Entonces crees que si pueda ir por unos besos dulces?"_

Jaden: _"¡Claro! Por las ordenes que gustes, yo… bueno, no sé si pueda cumplir este antojo"_

Jesse: _"¿Qué se te antoja comer a estas horas? Quizá podamos pedir lo mismo"_

Jaden: _"Se me antojó un plátano frito, con leche condensada y chocolate, ¿no suena muy pervertido?"_

Jesse: _"Para nada, yo te consigo el plátano… con las leches que quieras"_

Jaden: _"Si me lo consigues yo te hago las órdenes de besos dulces que quieras"_

Jesse: _"En ese caso mejor pido otra cosa…"_

Jaden: _"Pídeme lo que quieras"_

Jesse: _"A ti bañado en crema espesa"_

Jaden: _"Si tú pones la crema... te espero en mi dormitorio"_

Jesse: _"Ya te habías tardado en pedírmelo"_

* * *

Muy corto, yo lo sé, pero esto vino porque bueno… experiencia jajaja, espero que les haya gustado y les prometo estar subiendo un capítulo diario para acabar esto e iniciar con el longfic. Ya saben que si no les gusta me lo dicen para que haga el cambio jaja pues esta mentesita tiene mil y una ideas, a ver que sacamos para la noche de mañana.

Buena noche.


End file.
